patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Metal Saga/Fanon Game
This is the Fanon Game Version of the Twisted Metal Saga Twisted Metal Vehicles/Stats Sweet Tooth (Sophia) Mr. Grimm (Emerald) Outlaw (Sayaka) Roadkill (Rick) Darkside (Monkey Pink) Shadow (Obscurity) Spectre (Anny) Junkyard Dog (Muggshot) Brimstone (Helena) Crazy Eight (Ripper Roo) Yellow Jacket (Kano) A.L.E.X. / Automatic Lima Extention X-Radiation (Doomfist) Warthog (Simian) Manslaughter (???) Minion (???) Warhawk (Hank) - Tanker Reinforcements Intro Dialogues Sophia Kane Emerald Neon *(At Emerald location, At her house) *Emerald: (as she checks on Xiang-Ling) Last time, I participated in a new Twisted Metal tournament a few days ago, only to realise that there is deep treachery behind a host's wish bending trickery. I tried to wish for Xiang-Ling's protection, only for a man named Calypso to free a shattered soul named Lucy, a temporary dark side. *(Xiang-Ling is Feeling guilty for the people I killed when I try to arrest them, Feeling those dark memories cloud my mind) *Emerald: (felt sorry for Xiang-Ling, determined to make things right for her) I did the best I can to cheer her up after the carnage crisis is over. Lucy is left mentally broken. All because of Calypso. If I haven't realised his trickery, none of this would've happened. I had to get retribution, but Calypso would soon recognise a familiar face like mine, so I need to be smart about my new approach. *Emerald: (seeing the flyer for the Twisted Metal Tournament as she quickly place Xiang-Ling inside a camoflauged Underground bunker, which is a safe house from all the dangers, while she thinks of a way to get back to the tournament without Calypso's suspecions) It's when I stumbled upon the flyer about the same tournament being opened once again. But it won't be easy if Calypso found out if I return to win again. *Emerald: (checking & thinking for any ideas to sneak my way back into the tournament without Calypso's suspecions, while working on the new upgrades to her motorcycle to make it more weaponised & hardcore for battle)6:06 PM *(Emerald see a broken biker outfit from a skeleton, With a nametag that said "Mr. Grimm" & gets an idea on choosing disguises, while checking for every disguise that best suits me, only to find the broken biker outfit from a skeleton & Puts on the disguise, complete with a skull mask, covering her green hair) *Emerald: So a disguise is the only solution. Now my disguise is known as Mr. Grimm. *(Emerald drives off on her newly disguised motorcycle the Mr. Grimm as Mr. Grimm to the tournament) *Emerald: And deep down, my half-sister will guide me for retribution as I guide her. Sayaka Star Rick the Crocodile Monkey Pink Obscurity Anny Sorrow Muggshot *(At Mafia Dogs Casino) *Muggshot: After my departure from the island, I've got a special offer from the Mafia Dogs that I couldn't refuse. So I took upon the offer on joining the Mafia Dogs & I've been in the big times as a member of the Mafia Dogs. *(Muggshot found a flyer to the Twisted Metal Tournament) *Muggshot: After quite some time, there's been rumours & words about a hardcore demolition derby like tournament opened up by a host. Thou the only prize is for one wish? Something smells fishy & it's not catfood either. *(Muggshot read the flyer, while getting an idea) *Muggshot: But, by gaining more power, it would help the Mafia Dogs be even more powerful like I was back at the island. But something's a bit off about that prize being one wish. *(Muggshot creates his vehicle the Junkyard Dog) *Muggshot: So right now, I maybe the brawn of the Mafia Dogs, but don't think for one second that I lack in brains. *(Muggshot rides off to the Tournament) *Muggshot: I decided to enter the tournament to make sure that everything goes my way for the Mafia Dogs & to make sure there's no funny business. Let's Rock! Helena Ripper Roo Kano *(At the Black Dragon Clan Base) *Kano: (giving out warnings to the Gangs of the Night, including Muggshot & the Mafia Dogs) *Kano: I have seen everything... so much blood, broken bones, torn flesh & gore. All because of that dark side summoned by one wish. *(Tasia tends to the rest of the Black Dragon Members with Scarlet) *Kano: It is becoming rough. Before then, we don't want to make of the situation, until Scarlet returned to tame the dark side named Lucy. Tasia also saw everything & with one explanation later, everything become so clear on who's behind it. *(Kano notices the Twisted Metal tournament flyer & all the carnage caused outside) *Kano: A man named Calypso has wish bending powers that can use for any worse case scenario. It is the old saying of being careful what you wish for. Or your wish might come true in a worst possible way. Until the situation is solved. I just found a new target. *(Kano & the Black Dragon begins creating his vehicle, the Yellow Jacket, out of a stolen taxi) *Kano: But in order to get to him, I have to play in his tournament. The Black Dragon will be spared this time. And as for his past actions, I never forget...! *(Kano drives the Yellow Jacket to the Tournament) *Kano: The fate of all the Gangs of the Nights rests on my shoulders now. But seeing how the tournament is gonna be so bloody, it feels just like old times when I participate in Mortal Kombat, but for now, it's go time, mate! Doomfist Ghost of Sergeant Simian * (At the Graveyard in Night Time) * Sergeant Simian: The Pain & Suffering of a loss Body is bad, but going through it with the memories of it as a spirit is definitely worse. * (Camera cut to Simian's Graveyard) * Sergeant Simian: I just can't believe that everything happened so fast. The bitterness of betrayal, the agonizing pain with my whole life flashed before my eyes. But as of this moment now... Anger is restless! * (Sergeant Simian breaks out of his own grave as a ghost, escaping from the clutches of the Netherealm, including the likes of the Undertaker, Kane & the graveyard residents like Rottytops & Eliza.) * Sergeant Simian: I've barely, but finally managed to escape from the confines of the Netherealm & went into hiding, but as a restless spirit, hellbent on revenge on the one that has betrayed & killed me when I needed him the most. * (Simian begins wandering endlessly in the woods, while thinking way back before everything began to snowball for the worse.) * Sergeant Simian: But now, I've been wandering endlessly. No one is there for me to keep me company. I've almost given up hope & could've been my darkest moment that I've almost given up. * (Screen cut to black) * Sergeant Simian: That is, until huge news has been announced. * (Simian hears the announcement of the tournament from a man named Calypso) * Sergeant Simian: His name was Calypso & he was hosting a tournament, known as the Twisted Metal Tournament, a demolition derby to decide the winner. The prize? Only one wish. * (Simian begins thinking, becoming more intrugied bout the one wish that is the grand prize.) * Sergeant Simian: This has got my intrest. If I were to win the tournament, I can finally wish to bring myself back to life! * (Sergeant Simian steals a car & remodels it into a demolition derby machine fit for military combat.) * Sergeant Simian: I must win this tournament! To win my 2nd chance & finally get the payback & revenge that I deserved to kill the Saiyan that they call, CERIAC! * (Sergeant Simian drives off into the tournament to enter.) * Sergeant Simian: And to also get fair payback against Sukanku that beat me of course. Over 9000, my foot! ??? ??? (Mid-Boss) Hank J. Wimbleton (Final Boss) Mid-Cutscene Sophia Kane Emerald Neon *Mr. Grimm(Emerald): (as she was knocked unconscious) As I was sleeping for a long while. I kept thinking back to that last tournament & that certain wish that give Xiang-Ling a darker side & gotten herself into even more danger. *(Flashback) *Emerald: (speaking to Calypso about wishing for Xiang-Ling to have better protection, unaware of the dark side Spirit named Lucy, got into Xiang-Ling) *Mr. Grimm(Emerald): Calypso granted my wish since I won the previous tournament. And now it's becoming more obvious that my wish was twisted & it became worse with carnage & tainted memories. *(Calypso grants Emerald's wish by placing Lucy inside Xiang-Ling) *(At Emerald house) *Mr. Grimm(Emerald): (as Emerald was surprised of the bloody news & rush off to Enchantress for help) I was unaware of the consequences of wishful thinking until now. When I heard the news about a bloody carnage & hurries off to Enchantress for help, only to find out that Lucy is let loose by Calypso. *(At the battle) *(Emerald rushes in with Enchantress to stop the fight, while Lucy is in a mental breakdown when Scarlet found her memory core) ?! *Mr. Grimm: (as Emerald comforts both Xiang-Ling & Lucy) When Enchantress & I got there, Scarlet manage to find out the truth behind Lucy's motivation to kill bad people. We felt bad for her & Xiang-Ling & Calypso is responsible for the mental pain & suffering. *Emerald: (is now determined to get retribution) *(End of Flashback) *Mr. Grimm(Emerald): (as she wakes up & drive away to 5th area) And now retribution is in order to make Calypso pay or my name's not Mr. Grimm. Sayaka Star Rick the Crocodile *After that explosion, I was knocked cold, Like a hit from a drop kick. Since then, I had these sudden flashbacks. Back when my life was feeling better. *(At Hectare Wrestling Stadium) *I was a champ, A legend, I was Hectare most skilled wrestler. Even if I had my heel moment, I was possitive, I would mostly be hero and bring the contest down. And all this while I had a lovely family by my side. My wife and my daughter. It was all good. *(Screen went black) *But good things don't last forever. And all this from one special day that torn everything apart. *(At Rick House, After the brake up of Steven and Stocking) *I came home after a long day, But when I got home, My wife told me that she can't see me anymore. She feared my anger issue after what she heard from Steven anger. That God of Love broke his words and worst, He broke everyone trust. *(At Hectare City) *I became a broken man, Having lost everything, It was then my anger would get the best of me, I would gone from that people champ, Into a monster. *Hear explosion* War broke out, It was those that been turned good gone bad again and after losing everything, I just snapped, I did more harm to everyone, Even murdered another wrestler that was the grown daughter of another wrestler. It was only until I was stopped by a time traveling hero that I ended up in Mobius India Prison. *(End of Flashback) *I was doomed to suffer with those nightmares, But hopefully I can clear my name after this tournament. I don't care how much it will cost me, I will regain my legacy, And hopefully I will get my family back. Monkey Pink *I was knocked out from the blast, I felt very dizzy from that. It strange, Even when I'm out cold, I still have bad memories. *(At Monkey Park) *Back then, I was just a normal monkey, A simple innocent ape that was very cute to the crowd. But that was before I hit the biggest stardom of my life when I met Specter, Who gave me something special. It wasn't your normal treat, It was something. My very own helmet. When I put it on, I was someone else. I was....Pink *(Screen show past life of Monkey Pink) *I was more then my partner in the past of the Freaky Monkey 5. I was a singer, A superstar, And I wasn't gonna let anyone push me aside of my fame. Even Patricia didn't prevent me from being a star as I would come back into play. Even when Specter was missing, I would keep on pleasing him, Even getting a job as a member with the Heartless Crew with another star like me. I was on my best game. *That was until I met Hank. *Glass shatter* He broke my helmet, He ruined me, I was gonna be big, I was gonna be super and HE BROKE ME! Without that helmet, I was just a normal monkey again, Losing my power and everything. And that not just it, My partners also bite the dust with their helmet smashed. Blue, Red, White, Even Yellow. The Freaky Monkey 5 been reduce. Now what will Specter thing of me now. *(End of Flashback) *Well, After this tournament, Not only will I get my helmet back, But I can be with Specter forever. And nothing is gonna stop me again. Not this time or anytime. Obscurity *While I'm lucky to survive, I only been out from the knock back of the blast. Now normally, I don't fear bad dreams. It usually your normal fear stuff like monsters under the bed. However, This one dream I had, It a memory that haunted me to this day. *(At the Space Cruiser) *Me and my friend 88 was just hanging out, Exploring space while everyone else was busy. With Rex defending Inktropolis and Lujuan being herself in Mobius. It was all calm with us just playing some game, getting some high score. It was all so well. *That is until we came across another species *Heard explosion* And they broken into our ship. They called themselves Zorgulons, A highly advance alien race. Highly advance my butt I said as me and 88 was able to take most of them down. One lucky freak thou ambush me from behind and knocked me out cold. After I woke up, 88 was missing, The ship was a mess and I thought I would be stuck in space alone for a long time. Lucky with some machanic 88 taught me, I was able to get it running. *(End of Flashback) *I look high and low for those aliens with no luck, But once this contest ends, I can find her and save her. Those big brain crab-like freaks are gonna pay if they done anything to her. Anny Sorrow *The good thing is that my curse haven't got the worst of me. Same can't be said for the people my curse cause. That blast did knock me out thou and such as everytime I sleep, I get the same bad dream that been haunting me for so long. *(At a old building) *I was a child inside a basket, Alone and scared, Crying for help and needed it more then ever. And then HE found me. He was a caretaker who was called The Unholy Caretaker, And he see something special in me. Some really devilish feel from me and those that came before me. *Some time pass by and The Unholy Caretaker was ready to give me and 4 boys who was also in Unholy Caretaker care something that would be magical. He gave us powers, Dark powers. Shadow Timestopper with the power of Time, Jeff Goldbullet with Wolf-like instinct, Kevin Lifeless with Deadly Claws for Bloodlust and Eddy Forbid with the power of cannibalisim after his father died. For me, I was to give people bad luck, Making lives grow worst and worst. Stuff like devource, abandonment, depression, even death. *My mind was different from the boys. While they will embrase the suffering of many people, I was more innocent, I wanted to make sure that I won't do any harm. I was trying to see if I can get the Unholy Caretaker to take my power away. But I ended up accidently firing one, I was afraid the moment he dodge it, Looking at me with his red glowing eyes. He was upset with me and as punishment, He would reverse the curse onto me. Now I was doomed to be stuck with bad luck on me, My body was used multiple time by multiple men including my friends, Everywhere I go, It was not safe, I couldn't even make friends anymore. *(Flashback ends) *Once I win this contest, I can get rid of this curse. I can be normal, I can be happy. I just got to hurry before I end up burning alive. Muggshot *Muggshot: (as he was knocked unconscious & remembers the Mafia Dogs in the past, but something else that would explain why he is suspicious) As I was out like a light, I begin to remember my times with the Mafia Dogs. Before the tournament, I'm beginning to get warnings from unknown sources. *(Flashback) *Muggshot (Flashback): (getting a message from Kano of the Black Dragon, who gave the warning to every gangs of the night, since the Lucy incident) ?! *Muggshot: It was then I got a message... from Kano of the Black Dragons. It is believed that Xiang-Ling suddenly had a darker side named Lucy, by unknown means. That is, until Tasia & Scarlet told the entire story on how it happened when Lucy broke down in tears when Scarlet found out the truth. *(Scarlet & Tasia explained the whole truth to Muggshot about Lucy's reasons why she should kill anyone that's cruel, evil & bad, because the lost of a friendly dog.) *Muggshot: I was stunned by the whole truth that Lucy's reason is to avenge her lost dog from bullies & it is the reason why she caused all the gruesome fatalities with surprisingly reasons. And that's saying something from a dog like me. *(Muggshot is surprised on how Xiang-Ling got Lucy as her dark side before she left in a mental breakdown) ?! *Muggshot: Things got more shocking when the reason of Lucy came to Xiang-Ling is by Emerald's wish, that was unknowingly twisted into the worst possible way by a man named Calypso himself. That is then I'd recognise his name as a host. *(Muggshot now knows who Calypso is & his wish bending powers can be very deadly) *(End of Flashback) *Muggshot: (as he is awakened by his Chain Chomp & returns him while driving off) So now I know who is hosting the tournament, is the same man that put the Black Dragon through hell & back. And now it's not just helping the Mafia Dogs, but for the rest of the gangs of the night as well. Even if it means, beating Calypso at his own game. But for now, I'll play along when the time is right. Helena *Surprise on how much you can take before your mind shut down. Atleast temporary for me. I was sleeping after that massive blast. I can remember when all the nightmare that I seen was free to explore. Atleast for my mother that was. *(In the Past Life of Drawkill, Helena Mother) *My mother enjoy people fears, It was make them feel alive after all, Knowing that everyone got a weakness was perfect for my mother. Even if she fear the more lightly hero, She would break them, either into lost of sanity or just tears. They were normal, They have weakness and can be shown. *(At the Tower of Nightmares) *My mother since then took a break, Met a guy who was the son of another Fear Maker, Have sharp claws on his glove and had a history of murder in people dream. Since then, My family been relaxing and I was born to be the next heir in giving fears to people. Thou all that changed, And not for the better. *Some Dark Lightsabers Weilding Jerk just walk on by, Thinking that he can bring down everyone and no one would ever stop him. He made the foolish mistake of asking to fight my mother, The Queen of Nightmares. *Both Drawkill and this unknown man fought* The battle was for a very long time until the man retreated. It was all over, But the ending was worst. *The Tower of Nightmare exploded from a secret bomb that was planted* *My home, Destroyed, My Parent, Murdered, My Life, SHATTERED! I didn't even get the power I wanted to do my mother justice, I was just alone and spend countless decades alone, Waiting for something to come to help me with my problem. *(Flashback Ends) *I want to see people suffer, Not just the man that ruined my life but EVERYONE ELSE! Even the one that help with fear didn't bother staying with his word and end up becoming a god. I was not gonna let fear slip away, I'll break every single person if I have to, Inside and OUTSIDE! Ripper Roo Kano *Kano: (as he was knocked out, remembering the Lucy Rampage that took out most of the Black Dragon Clan) When I was knocked out cold. I still remember back when the time capturing Xiang-Ling would've been a breeze, but only to find out we were dead wrong. *(Flashback) *(At Black Dragon Clan Base, where Kano sees Kira, Kobra & Jarek having captured Xiang-Ling, unaware of the dark side of Xiang-Ling, Lucy was a part of her back then, while Xiang-Ling is Tied up, Unconsious, Was waking up after being capture) *Kano: The rest of the Black Dragon have captured her not so long ago, realising that she knows too much of our plan & decided to make her forget about our plans the hard way. She was as harmless as a kitten without her toys. *(Jarek, Kobra & Kira were about to kill Xiang-Ling with their knives) *Kano: But... it's only the calm before the storm. *(Xiang-Ling Was scared of what to happen as I felt a change happening to me, Where a Darker Alter Ego would take control of my mind, as Lucy Begin to form, Taking out almost every Black Dragon Member inside their hideout, with Kobra, Jarek, Tremor, screaming in pain with Tasia & No Face, while they were slain, while Kano & Kira quickly escapes to safety) *Kano: It was right there & then, is when the murderous dark side named Lucy, was unleashed & had slain most of the Black Dragon, only Kira & I managed to escape into deeper hiding. *(At Kano & Kira location during Flashback) *Kano: (having ordered Scarlet) I was never been this terrified about the situation & I am more than willing to bring an end to her rampage for all the gangs safety, so Scarlet the blood kunochi overheard our dilemma & decided to face the broken spirit. *(Scarlet nod as she heads out to battle Lucy) *Kano: According to Kira, it was the most gruesome & bloody fights we have ever heard. *(Scarlet is battling Lucy, not willing to give up, even if she is on the ropes) *Kano: However, Scarlet was on the ropes, but before Lucy could kill her, as if right on cue... *Lucy: *Fighting Scarlet, About to finish her as Emerald and Enchantress arrive to quickly steps in to stop Lucy, protecting Scarlet, with Emerald having the power of Enchantress) *Kano: She showed up. That's right, Emerald Neon herself with Enchantress within the Neon Girl. Stopping Lucy from killing anymore people. Lucy is in surprise & shock that she would stop her, despite saying that she wanted to protect her half sister. But as they talk things out, opprotunity came knocking on Scarlet's door. *(Scarlet quickly turns into blood to get inside the mind of Lucy to search for the main core of her memories to calm her down by force) *Kano: She dug deep enough into Lucy's memory core, only to find out the real reason for her murderous rampage is because of the loss of a friendly dog to the bullies. *(Scarlet is in shock that she found Lucy's memory of the loss of her dog on how her rampage all started, even thou it sounded strangely reasonable & upsetting that it caused Lucy to go out of control before having a mental breakdown in tears) *Kano: Lucy stopped killing but started crying so much, that she begins to have a mental breakdown, all because of Emerald's wish, but the one who granted the wish was more surprising, was Calypso. *(Lucy is Broken down in tears and deep sorrow while Kira, who has gathered enough information, while Emerald & the others even Scarlet comforts Lucy & Xiang-Ling, before Scarlet follow Kira) *Kano: (as he found out of the information that Calypso caused the Black Dragon to suffer & went from shock to anger, knowing all this & vowed to get even) He unknowingly caused most of the deaths to my Black Dragon Clan because of his wish bending trickery. *(End of Flashback) *Kano: (as he wakes up to drive off) It's never Emerald's fault to begin with & now I know who is my newest main target. Sure they maybe revived now, but as they say the scars run deep & mine are at it's deepest! Doomfist Ghost of Sergeant Simian ??? ??? (Mid-Boss) Hank J. Wimbleton (Final Boss) Epilogue Sophia Kane Emerald Neon Mr.Grimm, also known as Emerald, wins the competition once agin, thou she needs to repay Hank J. Wimbleton, who survived & escaped, for destroying his Warhawk helicopter. But she will deal with the responsibilities later, but for now she visits Calypso's place. Although he congratulated Mr. Grimm, thou he wishes to see the real identity. Having no choice, Emerald reveals herself from her disguise to him. Calypso is quick to remember Emerald as the previous champion & is now two time champion for it, but Emerald is more focused on retribution on wishing to prevent the Possession of Xiang-Ling to set things right for both her half sister & Lucy & so make it that the carnage never happened in the first place. But knowing Calpyso's wish bending trickery last time, she was hesitant & careful about it. Calypso made an offer to Emerald to accompany her wish. If she says yes, Calypso will take her back in time to Emerald's win in the previous tournament to prevent this from happening. But Emerald gave it a lot of deep thought about it, if she does say yes, then Calypso would trick me once again or even kill her with his wish bending power in a worse case scenario, but if she doesn't, Xiang-Ling & Lucy would continue to have a mental breakdowns from the horrors & sadness. But for Emerald, it gave her a full ten seconds & has finally made her decision... by smashing her mallet onto the skull of Calypso, crushing & shattering his head to pieces, killing Calypso, meaning that Emerald's answer is a big no & her redemption remains the same, simple and yet short & sweet. With Calypso's headless dead body, bleeding with his wish bending power crashing down on the ground & being dragged back into the Netherealm, Emerald's redemption is finally completed, knowing Xiang-Ling & Lucy are both finally safe & sound regardless. With the dark skies finally clearing up back to normal blue sunmy skies with light shining & Hank helping the restoration by reviving the lost souls of citizens & even the contestants back to life, Emerald rides off on her motorcycle into the sunrise of a brand new bright sunny morning, back to Xiang-Ling'a home to tell her sister the good news, knowing the future has never been more brighter. Sayaka Star Rick the Crocodile Monkey Pink Obscurity Anny Sorrow Muggshot Even with the Warhawk destroyed & Hank manages to retreat, Muggshot won the tournament & pays a visit to Calypso. Now knowing that he has one wish in store to help the Mafia Dogs, he wishes to have anyone's powers to help out his Mafia Dogs gang. But just when Calypso gave Muggshot powers from one person, thinking if it's Doomsday's Healing Factor or Zavok's Netherealm Skills, Muggshot already claims that the power he chose... is Calypso himself. With the wish granted, despite Calypso's shock & horror, Muggshot gained the powers of Calypso, draining him from his powers at the same time to make it that Calypso is now a normal man. It is revealed that Muggshot already knows about Calypso's wish bending powers thanks to Kano. Despite Calypso, begging Muggshot to not do this since he doesn't know how, Muggshot is still willingness to make Calypso's powers more useful & safe in his way. In the last act of vegenace for Kano, Muggshot chained Calypso up before sending the Chain Chomp to brutally Chomp down on Calypso, who is screaming in pain. As Muggshot leaves with the Chain Chomp, knowing the Netherealm will now found Calypso as a broken man, Muggshot never felt so much alive in fulfilling the gangs of the night's own brand of justice. Helena Ripper Roo Kano It doesn't matter that Hank survived & escaped, what matters to Kano that he won the contest & claimed Sophie Kane's head & body as a trophy, before going to Calypso. Seeing how Calypso has growing fond of the Black Dragon's reputation & even asked them how well they are doing. Kano said that they are rejuvenated & back in action & Kano helped them & the gangs of criminals out by wishing for no laws, no restrictions & removing all police forces. Calypso, is more than delighted to grant his wish, even tearing down the president building. Now every gang is free & are no longer be held responsible for what they do. But unbeknownst to Calypso, for Kano however, it's all about revenge & it's more closer than he think. Kano quickly killed Calypso with his MKX Head Case Fatality, revealing the truth to the now deceased Calypso that this is revenge for the deaths of most Black Dragon Members by his wish to Emerald that give Xiang-Ling, her dark side, Lucy that caused the bloody carnage in the first place. With his vengeance now completed, with an added bonus of the Devil & King Dice claiming Calypso's tortured body & soul back to the Netherealm with the rest of the deceased for the Devil's Casino. Kano is more than happy to enjoy the celebration with all the gangs of the night. Revenge is never been this cold & yet so sweet. Doomfist Ghost of Sergeant Simian ??? ??? (Mid-Boss) Hank J. Wimbleton (Final Boss) Category:Fan Game